


Step One: Messages From God, Or Alternately, An Angel

by JamieBenn



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Headcanon, Possession, Vessel Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieBenn/pseuds/JamieBenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could only be one, or two things. Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One: Messages From God, Or Alternately, An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I try to write a prompt and it goes wrong. In fact, it does most of the time. But here is the first mini-story of what I'm hoping will end up as a verse called Wings. As a warning the prompt was from thelemon-isinplay on Tumblr; Title- Wings. Descriptors- Destiel, pie, flying, Impala.
> 
> So... I guess this is just an introduction. Stay tuned for an actual story line. (Basically, this is a prequel, that really is going to have nothing to do with the story line, hopefully.) Enjoy.

Jimmy always considered himself a nice kind of guy. He attended church every Sunday, although occasionally he didn’t with a good excuse, like being ill and contagious. His family was the religious type. He met Amelia at his church, she was selling cookies that she’d baked herself, and with delicious little walnut and chocolate chip pieces. He’d bought a whole dozen of them.

As religious people, when Amelia and Jimmy had a child together, they raised them as religious as well. They prayed at the dinner table before eating, and then taught their daughter, Claire, to make prayer before bed, allowing her a good night’s sleep.

Somehow, Jimmy may have prayed for it. He may have ultimately created the pathway for the angel to come to him. If he did truly believe, though, he probably shouldn’t have been so surprised when the angel did contact him. Then again, why would an angel contact him in the first place? They’re a messenger of god! Simply an observer of humanity, they are so important! Maybe that’s why he was surprised, because what in the hell made him worthy enough?

He might’ve agreed. He thought that it was best for his family. Thoughts did run through his mind. Like how he could even deny an angel when apparently he was just the right man for it, even the only man for it. He was tired of the way Amelia kept on looking at him anyway. The looks were incredulous! The way her eyes darkened as she spotted him or squinted at him when even the slightest bit confused with him. So he agreed, although maybe he wasn’t too sure as to what he was agreeing to, but he was.

So he yelled out to the heavens, to the angel called Castiel. He yelled out “Yes!” He knew the angel had to be listening.

It ripped through him. Pain seared on his back and throbbing came to his head. Then, all of a sudden, there was nothing but darkness and a heavy weight on his back. He just couldn’t move. Like he had no limbs, but his limbs were still there. Like the look, but don’t touch rule at a museum, but with your own body.

When he woke, he was already moving. He felt himself moving, but HE wasn’t the one moving himself. It was like something was controlling him, but that heavy weight was still on his back.

He tried to scream. He tried to open his mouth and expel the air. But nothing came out. Instead, he heard another voice in his head. James Novak. Thank you for this. Thank you.

If he could, Jimmy would have sobbed. He would have hit Castiel with all of his might. Though it may have failed, he would have tried. He didn’t know that this was going to happen. He didn’t know that it would be a nightmare. Watching his body do things of which he himself had no control over. He watched for what could have been days, or simply minutes, before he made himself fall into the corner of his own mind. Instead of counting sheep, he found himself counting the weight on his back. What could only be one thing, or two… Wings.


End file.
